Star Fox Armada
by starfreak
Summary: 1 shot, a crossover between Star Fox n Ratchet and Clank, prequel to My new story, Ratchet and Clank: Tachyon's Revenge


Star Fox: ARMADA

A Star Fox meets Ratchet and Clank story…

I originally intended this to be multichapter but Im saving that for the sequel _Ratchet and Clank: Tachyon's Revenge_

Grummel Net, Gadgetron, Aphelion, Ratchet, Clank, Constructo pistol, shotgun, and bomb glove, Hyperflux and Thermaflux armor, all grummel net weapons under the others category, Veldin, Kerwan, Reepor, The Solana Galaxy, Sasha, Grummel net Devices and vendors, Galactic Rangers, Metropolis, Tachyon, Drophyds, Lombaxes, and the Cragmites belong to Insomniac Games. Team Star Fox, the Tadpole, Bullfrog, Kew, Cloudrunner Fighter, Krystal, Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Ruffians, Star Wolf, Leon Powalski, Sky Claw Fighters, Slippy Toad, Star Falco, Falco Lombardi, Amanda, Dash Bowman, Katt Monroe, Miyu Lynx, Fay Collie, ROB 64, the Lylat System, Sky Bunny, Interceptor and Defense Class Arwings, Arwing II, Wolfen, Saucerer, Landmaster Series, G-Diffuser, etc belong to Nintendo.

Riley O'Donnell, Jessie McCloud, Raida, ROS 99, Clink, Matthew, Team Star Amazon, Ultraflux armor, Constructo Sniper rifle, carbine, SMG, Machine Gun, _Amazon Queen_, Great Fox III, ArWolfen, the Polliwog, Dreadnaught-II Class ship, and the IGDF are all Original Characters, Organizations, Ships, Weapons, or armor belonging to me.

Fara Phoenix is copyright to Nintendo Power Comics, and Nintendo's Star Fox 2 development team

* * *

Chapter 1: Rob we're not in Lylat anymore

2 months after the defeat of the Anglar Emperor at the Meteo Asteroid belt…

"_I can't believe how hard I tried to bring the team together again just for it to disband…_" Fox thought as he and ROB 64 journeyed aboard Great Fox III a Dreadnaught II-Class ship made by space dynamics, it resembled a larger and more heavily armed Great Fox I armed with three hyperlasers and many anti fighter turret cannons, it was as sleek as the original at the time of the Aparoid invasion, but had the bridge as the original was first built except more modern inside, and had a larger carrying ability than the Great Fox II, "We are approaching the edge of the Lylat system shall we engage the prototype hyperdrive?" ROB asked, "Set the coordinates for this planet" Fox said, pointing to an arid world with some lakes and cities, "Affirmative" ROB said and activated the ship's hyperdrive, It would be the first time anyone from Lylat except maybe Andross had left the system's outermost boundaries. "Begin the jump to hyperspace!" the vulpine said, "_Goodbye everyone_" Fox thought to himself. The ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Two days later at the Sargasso Hideout, "Guys you gotta see this" Leon yelled at the other members of Star Wolf, which since a month ago included Krystal, everyone including many high ranking ruffians went to a massive vid-screen, "Earlier this week it has been reported that the Great Fox Three has left the Lylat system entirely heading for inter-stellar space, it is rumored Fox McCloud has left Lylat due to personal troubles connected to a failed relationship and the complete disbanding of Team Star Fox, with McCloud gone many terrorist and insurgent groups have begun to return to public view only to be smashed by a new mercenary team, dubbed Team Star Falco which is led by former Star Fox ace pilot Falco Lombardi." The anchorman reported, Leon shut off the screen, everyone was at a loss for words, "Nobody but Andross has survived leaving the system with a warp drive" Krystal finally said, "I heard McCloud's new ship was equipped with a real interstellar engine, it can be used on starfighters too, its called a hyperdrive and will propel a ship to faster than light speeds!!!" A ruffian said, "That's ridiculous" Wolf responded, while everyone was arguing Krystal took a moment to be alone, "_Did Fox leave because of me??_" Krystal thought; she knew she might never get the answer.

* * *

"Now entering real-space" ROB intoned, "Be-" Fox started, "LIFE FORMS AND ROBOTIC SIGNITURES DETECTED" ROB shouted as a robot could, "Well that was fast, stay up here and keep the shields and weapons online, I'll take an Arwing I down to the planet surface" Fox said. "Catapult lock released" ROB said, "_Here we go_" Thought the vulpine pilot as he launched from the hanger bay. From here things went wrong, "Let's get this fool and take his ship" a voice said over an open channel, "_PIRATES!!_" Fox thought, the vulpine quickly returned fire and blasted at least a dozen ships into oblivion in a matter of seconds. "HEY NO FAIR HES SHOOTIN BACK" one pirate said moments before he was turned into space dust, "CANNONS OPEN FIRE!!!" said a gunner as multiple laser barrages began to stream towards Fox's Arwing, "Taste nova bomb" Fox said and fired the bomb at the ship's reactor area, unfortunately Fox was too close and lost both a G-diffuser and a wing to the blast which destroyed the pirates. "_Well I always knew I'd go out in a blaze of glory…_" The vulpine thought moments before he hit the ground at high speed.

* * *

It had been four months since the showdown with Alister Azimuth at the great clock, Ratchet had rebuilt the garage and Aphelion was upset that the Lombax spent more of his time sleeping in than trying to find Angela Cross. "What's that??" The sentient Lombax-made fightercraft said to herself as a damaged fighter fell out of the sky. "I'd better go see if the pilot survived, whoever it is may be friendly if they were attacked by pirates" the ship said as it flew over to the crash site. Aphelion noticed a furred figure among the wreckage and hovered near it, as far as her scanners could tell it was just knocked out.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Fox said as he woke up, "You are on the planet Veldin in the Solana galaxy" A feminine voice said, "W-who's there?!?" Fox said obviously confused. Suddenly a space craft without a pilot hovered over to him, "I am" The ship said, "WHAT THE!?!" Fox said completely freaked out, "Don't be afraid I am the Aphelion a Lombax made fightercraft and one of the most advanced left in the universe, may I inquire as to who you are?" The high tech looking ship said, "I am Fox McCloud, leader of Team Star Fox, at least I was until my team left, again……" Fox said trying to hold back tears, "_The poor thing whoever was on his team obviously do not know how troubled he is now_" The Aphelion thought, "Your ship is wrecked come with me and we can contact whatever support you have in orbit" The Aphelion said, "Thanks" the vulpine responded.

* * *

Fox riding in the copilot's seat looked out the cockpit to see a structure off to the right and the Aphelion approaching it, "What's that" he asked, "That would be where my 'Pilot' lives" the ship responded. The Aphelion landed and loudly sounded a horn, there was a series of curses and crashing noises from the building, "APHELION DON'T YOU KNOW ITS THREE IN THE MORNING" A yellow furred cat-like creature yelled as it stormed out of the building. "Ratchet please keep down the cursing, it is not proper, oh and it's actually one in the afternoon" Aphelion said, "AW CRAP I MISSED LUNCH!!!" Ratchet said, "What did I say about the cursing" Aphelion retorted, "Fine fine but who's this?" The Lombax asked, "I'm Fox McCloud former leader of the now disbanded Star Fox Mercenary Squadron" The vulpine said, "Never heard of it" Ratchet said bluntly, "Ratchet may I inquire as to what is going on" A small green eyed robot said, "Hey Clank this is Fox McCloud, he used to be a mercenary-" Ratchet began, "Hmm where did you come from sir" Clank asked, "The Lylat system, I just wanted to get away from the trouble, and-" Fox started obviously beginning to cry, "Umm Clank its better we don't ask him about his home system yet" the Lombax whispered to his robot companion, "Agreed" Clank said.

* * *

Meanwhile, "YEEHAW I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T MAKE MY OWN TEAM YEARS AGO" Falco said over the communicator to Katt Monroe and Dash Bowman as they blew up another one of Andrew Oikonny's Saucerer ships, Suddenly an all to familiar ship appeared, "Damn what's that Bitch doing here" Falco said to his team as Krystal's Cloudrunner moved into formation with them, "F-Falco…" She began, "Save it Krystal we know you are happy go lucky with Panther ri-" Falco began, "Please Falco, Panther doesn't really trust me anymore since I went back to him, every time I leave the Sargasso Hideout alone and head to a planet or space station to do some shopping he thinks I'm seeing Fox, now he thinks I made up some story with Fox about him leaving that makes no sense and he forced me off Star Wolf while breaking up with me, but from what I heard Wolf confiscated _Black Rose_ and kicked panther off Star Wolf in return" Krystal said on the verge of tears, "Falco she's telling the truth, call it a woman's intuition" Katt said over the communicator, "Listen Krystal I'm sorry about what happened to you, but there's plenty of people who hate you for leaving Fox heartbroken; even Slippy, plus Peppy and Lucy don't trust you anymore since you betrayed Fox and the entire Star Fox team" Falco said, "I did get plenty of money while working with both teams and the military, I could buy a large warp capable ship and look for Fox" Krystal said her hope brightening, "Fine fine but you don't know how the hell to pilot a capitol ship" Falco said matter of factly.

* * *

Veldin orbit, "ROB set a course for planet Kerwan" Fox ordered, "Aye" The robot reported, "Hmm interesting you have weapons that can actually re-angle a laser beam in order to fire forward if they are mounted on the sides or ventral and dorsal surfaces" Clank said, "Huh?" Fox said, "Relax he speaks nerd but we should get you some new armor and weapons, trust me most planets aren't friendly to alien life forms, especially ones with military bases or outposts" The lombax said, "Approaching Metropolis, shall I request permission to land?" ROB reported, "Sure, wait Sasha is probably still ticked at me for being the target of an invasion that destroyed a fifth of the city" Ratchet said, "RATCHET WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE INVADED TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!" Sasha shouted angrily over the communications channel, "Huh what are you talking about?" The confused Lombax said, "Wait are we still talking about the invasion by Tachyon's empire here, or a new one!!!" Fox said, "Whos this? But yes an army of strange purplish aliens with an identically colored fleet of warships showed up looking for you, AND THEY DESTROYED FORTY PERCENT OF THE CITY!!!!" Sasha continued, "Well are there any gadgetron vendors and any military landing platforms left intact?" Ratchet asked, "yea they are near the galactic rangers base, why you need to use them?" Sasha asked, "We have a really, really big warship here and we need to land it, Fox here needs some weapons and new armor, but are there any grummel net weapons or armor vendors there too?" Ratchet said, "Yeah they have a customization option for their new Ultraflux armor set, it's similar to the Hyperflux but has, nah I'll send up the catalog" Sasha said not trying to lecture Ratchet.

* * *

GRUMMEL NET CATALOG

Armor: Thermaflux Armor: Cost: 50,000 bolts. Damage reduction: 30%. Features: shrapnel visor, nanotech damage reduction circuitry, added knee pads.

Hyperflux Armor: Cost: 100,000 bolts. Damage reduction: 50%. Features: full body armor (includes covering face, ears, and tail), bullet resistant visor, apogee recycling system, double-stitched troglosaur hide.

Ultraflux Armor: Cost: 25,000 bolts (on sale). Damage Reduction: 75%. Features: retractable face armor, color and decal customization, full body armor, shin plating, laser resistant visor, O2 mask integration, auto sealing system for use underwater, in poisonous environments, and in space, radiation dissipating system, species adaptability, Raritanium alloy plating with duranium weave.

Weapons: Constructo Pistol V1: Cost: 200 bolts. Features: Customization, changeable weapons chamber. Ammo cost: 5 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 100 rounds.

Constructo Bomb V1: Cost: 1,000 bolts. Features: Customization, grenade core changeability. Ammo cost: 10 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 10 grenades.

Constructo Shotgun V1: Cost: 35,000 bolts. Features: Customization. Ammo Cost: N/A. Ammo Capacity: 30 shells.

Constructo Rifle V1: Cost: 2,000 bolts. Features: Customization, Scope, full automatic fire, chamber exchangeability. Ammo cost: 10 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 300 rounds.

Constructo Carbine V1: Cost: 1,200 bolts. Features: Customization, Scope, full automatic fire. Ammo cost: 10 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 300 rounds.

Constructo Machine Gun V1: Cost: 10,000 bolts. Features: Customization, comet ice cooling system, three fire settings. Ammo cost: 10 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 1,000 rounds.

Constructo Sub Machine Gun V1: Cost: 5,000 bolts. Features: Customization, Automatic fire. Ammo cost: 5 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 600 rounds.

Constructo Sniper Rifle V1: Cost 3,000 bolts. Features: Customization, silencer, raritanium piercing rounds, 6x zoom scope, infrared attachment, bio-scope. Ammo cost: 15 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 30 rounds.

Constructo Gatling Gun V1: Cost 100,000 bolts. Features: Customization, Six rotating barrels, comet ice cooling system, g-diffuser recoil suppression system, lightweight alloy construction. Ammo cost: 10 bolts. Ammo Capacity: 1,000 rounds.

Other weapons:

Negotiator V1

Pyro Blaster V1

Buzz Blades V1

Mag-Net Launcher V1

Rift Inducer 5000 V1

Dynamo of Doom V1

Nano-Swarmers V1

Plasma Striker V1

CryoMine Glove V1

Groovitron Glove V1

Mr. Zurkon V1

Tesla Spikes V1

Sonic Eruptor V1

Chimp-o-Matic V1

Razor Claws V1

Razor Talons V1

Shock Ravager V1

Shard Reaper V1

Combuster V1

Fusion Grenade V1

Alpha Disruptor V1

Predator Launcher V1

Plasma Beasts V1

Devices:

Leech Bomb

Mega Leech Bomb

Groovitron

Visicopter

Death Springs

Transmorpher

Smoke Gernade

Confuzzler Gas

Mr. Zurkon

Golden Groovitron

End of catalog.

* * *

"Wow these new weapons are starting to make my mouth drool" Ratchet said, "Mine already is" Fox responded, In all of his career as a mercenary he had never seen such a lineup of weapons, "Hmm I wonder how Grummel net got G-diffuser technology" Clank muttered to himself. "We're coming in for a landing" ROB said. Soon Fox and Ratchet had huge numbers of Grummel net weapons, devices, armor, and a weapons vendor on their ship along with plenty of nanotech and ammo crates. "I like this armor" Fox said to Ratchet who nodded in return, "Hey whats that?" Clank said pointing at a fireball in the sky, "I don't know but it's heading straight for us" The vulpine responded, everyone jumped out of the way as a ship slammed into the platform, Fox held up his Constructo Carbine as the hatch opened, revealing a small robot identical to Clank except it had gold eyes, "Can we help you" Clank said, "Yes" said the robot in a voice identical to Clank's.

* * *

Krystal looked at her team, it included Fara Phoenix, Miyu Lynx, Fay Collie, Jessie McCloud (sister to Matthew and Fox McCloud, the former of the two brothers is currently on a long campaign in the Vygar Galaxy leading the IGDF clone forces to victory against a dictatorship that had oppressed all rights of it's citizens with huge armies), Raida a Kewian vixen who looked a lot like Krystal except for the green fur, Riley O'Donnell (sister of Wolf O'Donnell), and Lucy Hare, "Ladies, Star Amazon is officially active!!!" Krystal said, everyone else started cheering loudly. The team knew their ships, Krystal had her Cloudrunner, Miyu and Fay had their Interceptor-Class Arwing IIs, Fara had her stealth Arwing, Jessie had a standard Arwing II like her brothers did, Raida had a V-Class Arwing II from her time in the military (her fighter looked like a Star wars V-wing fighter), Riley had a ArWolfen, a hybrid design of an Arwing II and a Wolfen , While Lucy had the Sky Bunny, there were Landmaster III Tanks (the ones from SSB Brawl) and Landrover II AA Vehicles based on the Landmaster II design. "ROS set course for the last known trace of a G-diffuser engine system outside Lylat or Reyzark" Krystal said to their ROS (Robot operations system) 99 unit which though had an identical paint job as ROB 64, minus the Star Fox insignia but had the styling of an attractive Swift Fox vixen and a convincing female personality to match, nobody was sure if 'Rossie' had her large rack size due to a perverted designer or a serious factory error, but the AI was as good or better than ROB 64 at piloting ships and had been uploaded with combat programming, "Aye Aye captain" The robot said, The Dreadnaught-II known as _The Amazon Queen _jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Onboard Great Fox III, "Slippy, Amanda its great to see you both again!!!" Fox said to the two frogs as they stepped out of their fighters, "Heya Fox!!!" Slippy said as he jumped out of the Bullfrog's cockpit, "Slippy, Amanda, I'd like you to meet Ratchet and Clank, along with my own robot companion 'Clink', I call him that because a washer fell off a shell and made a clinking noise when it hit him" Fox continued referring to the Lombax, Clank, and the robot almost Identical to Clank but with a Star Fox logo on his chest and golden eyes instead of green ones, "Hi Fox, the Tadpole isn't as strong as Slippy's ship but we could repair it…" Amanda said, "I got a better idea, Fox how many of those Defense-Class Arwings you have on board that can be modified?" Ratchet said, "Nine I think, why do you need one?" Fox said, "I get what he's talking about, the D-Class looks like a tadpole because of it's unconventional shape, put two engines on instead of one, place a fin between them and make the wings seem like legs, we can call it the Polliwog" Slippy explained, "Exactly, now let's get to work" Ratchet said, Clank and Clink were painting Aphelion in Star Fox colors with paint that dried soon after the finished "Its perfect" Fox said referring to the paint Job, "I hope so, I don't want to look ridiculous in battle" The ship said to both Amanda and Slippy's amazement, "It can talk?" Slippy said, "Of course I can, most Lombax engineered ships can talk, It better lets us alert the pilots and crews to danger, or allow people to hear data readouts, the current situation, what other ships are scanning, and let us speak our opinions" The ship said, "this is gonna be a loooong day" Ratchet muttered.

* * *

Planet Reepor, "That foolish Lombax thinks he has beaten us but we shall show him!!!!" An all too familiar high pitched maniacal voice said to countless drophyd and cragmite soldiers. "WE SHALL HAVE REVENGE!!!!" Emperor Percival Tachyon shouted.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming at all, I'm working on the real story behind this, Ratchet and Clank: Tachyon's Revenge, Until it's posted, enjoy!


End file.
